


Im Licht der Morgensonne

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [8]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ish
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Ausnahmsweise ist Bob früher wach als Peter und nutzt die Gelegenheit, seinen Freund zu zeichnen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: tumblr ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 31





	Im Licht der Morgensonne

**Author's Note:**

> [link zum tumblr post](https://drei-satzzeichen.tumblr.com/post/613312689176002560/hola-ich-bin-ein-kleiner-peterbob-fan-und-w%C3%A4re)  
> Titel vage geklaut von Schandmaul - Dunkle Stunde

Unter der Woche war Peter immer vor Bob wach. Immer. Meistens kam er schon von seiner Joggingrunde zurück, wenn Bob gerade erst aus dem Bett krabbelte.

Doch am Wochenende konnte Peter ewig schlafen. Bob verstand nicht, wie er das machte. Seine eigene innere Uhr war einfach so darauf gepolt, jeden Morgen um sieben aufzustehen, dass er auch am Wochenende selten länger schlafen konnte.

Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, denn es war wirklich schön, sich an Peter zu kuscheln, während das sanfte Morgenlicht durch die dünnen Vorhänge fiel. Insbesondere jetzt im Frühling, wenn er den Sonnenaufgang tatsächlich nur knapp verpasste.

Heute Morgen hatte ihn seine Blase jedoch aus dem Bett getrieben, und als er zurück in sein Zimmer kam, hielt er inne.

In den kurzen Minuten seiner Abwesenheit hatte Peter sich gedreht, die Decke zur Seite geschoben, und hielt diese nun im Arm, als würde sie ihm Bob ersetzen. Bobs Fenster ging nach Westen, und sie hatten am Abend vergessen, die Gardinen ganz zuzuziehen. Durch den Spalt fiel die Morgensonne golden über das Bett, traf genau Peters Körper. Seine Haut schien aus sich heraus zu leuchten, und seine Haare schimmerten.

Der Anblick nahm Bob richtiggehend den Atem, er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde in seiner Brust anschwellen, und er fragte sich, wie er so viel Glück im Leben haben konnte.

Er hatte schon halb nach seinem Handy getastet, um ein Foto zu machen, als er es sich anders überlegte.

Langsam und vorsichtig, um so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, rückte er seinen Schreibtischstuhl in die Mitte des Raumes. Er angelte seine Brille vom Nachttisch und griff nach seinem Zeichenblock und einem Bleistift.

Hoffentlich bewegte Peter sich nicht allzu sehr und blieb noch ein Weilchen so liegen.

Mit einem Arm stabilisierte er den Block auf seinem Schoß und begann.

Immer wieder sah er zwischen Peter und der Zeichnung hin und her. Schneller und schneller huschte sein Stift über das Papier, als die Sonne langsam aber stetig weiter zog und der Effekt drohte, abhanden zu kommen, bevor Bob ihn sich ausreichend eingeprägt hatte.

Peters Gesicht war keine große Herausforderung, Justus machte sich sowieso schon immer darüber lustig, dass es quasi jede zweite Seite von Bobs Skizzenbuch einnahm. Der Schatten von Wimpern unter geschwungenen Augenbrauen, die weichen Lippen, halb verborgen hinter der hellblauen Bettdecke.

Bob bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Seine Eltern waren nicht zuhause, also klapperte im Erdgeschoss auch niemand mit dem Frühstücksgeschirr, und da Justus in New York war um Lys zu besuchen, brauchte er auch nicht befürchten, von einem Anruf ihres Ersten gestört zu werden.

Gerade, als Bob nach einem weicheren Bleistift gegriffen hatte um die weichen Schatten einzufangen, begann Peter, sich zu bewegen.

Stumm beschwor Bob ihn, still zu halten, und er hatte Glück. Peter drückte nur das Gesicht tiefer in die Bettdecke. Vielleicht bildete Bob es sich sein, aber er meinte, ein sanftes Lächeln um den Mundwinkel spielen zu sehen.

Doch schon eine Minute später drehte Peter sich schon wieder ein bisschen, und Bob erkannte die untrüglichen Anzeichen dafür, dass er langsam wach wurde.

Nur einen Moment darauf begegnete er Peters Blick, als er die Augen von seinem Block hob.

„Nicht bewegen“, flüsterte Bob, und diesmal lächelte Peter richtig.

„Wie lange bist du schon wach?“, wollte er leise wissen.

Zur Antwort hob Bob den Block, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. „Lange genug.“

Sanftes Lachen drang an seine Ohren, und er spürte, dass Peter ihn beobachtete.

„Manchmal würde ich auch gerne so zeichnen können wie du“, murmelte Peter nach einem Moment, der sich zwischen ihnen gedehnt hatte, als würde die Zeit den trägen Morgen noch etwas in die Länge ziehen wollen.

„Ich kann versuchen, es dir beizubringen“, schlug Bob abwesend vor.

Wieder lachte Peter. „Nee, zu viel Aufwand. Ich wills bloß können.“

Da musste auch Bob schmunzeln. Peters Geduld für alles, was ihm nicht zufiel, war ausgesprochen begrenzt.

Schließlich ließ er den Stift sinken und schaute auf. „Fertig, du darfst dich wieder bewegen“, erklärte er. Es war zwar bisher nur eine detailierte Skizze, aber das genügte für den Moment. Den Rest würde er später machen, wenn er Zeit und Licht hatte und sich nicht Peters Gegenwart so übermäßig bewusst war.

„Zeig her“, bat Peter.

Bob reichte ihm den Block und genoß den bewundernden Blick, mit dem Peter die Zeichnung betrachtete.

„Wow“, entschlüpfte es Peter leise. Dann legte er den Block auf dem Nachttisch ab und streckte die Hand nach Bob aus.

Schicksalsergeben ließ Bob sich von ihm zurück aufs Bett ziehen. Eigentlich wäre ihm so langsam nach Frühstück zumute, aber Peter schien andere Pläne zu haben.

Peter küsste ihn sanft, und Bob erwiderte als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt. Hatten sie ja auch irgendwie.

„Ich liebe dich“, murmelte Peter gegen seine Lippen, und Bob lächelte.

„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte er, küsste Peter erneut.

Gerade als Bob ernsthaft Gefallen daran fand und Anstalten machte, den Kuss zu vertiefen, knurrte lautstark sein Magen.

Lachend ließ Peter ihn los, und bevor Bob ihn aufhalten konnte, war er aufgesprungen.

Als Bob ihm folgen wollte, schüttelte er jedoch den Kopf. „Du bleibst liegen, ich organisier uns was zum Frühstücken, ja?“

Bob nickte. Das klang großartig. „Irgendwo müssten noch Waffeln sein“, schlug er vor. „Und im Kühlschrank ist auf jeden Fall noch Schokosoße.“

Das Funkeln in Peters Augen sagte ihm, dass er diesen damit auf eine Idee gebracht hatte. „Waffeln, okay“, nickte Peter, war schon fast aus der Tür. Dann warf er Bob noch einen Blick zu und grinste vielsagend. „Und die Schokosoße können wir hinterher noch für was anderes benutzen.“

Lachend schüttelte Bob den Kopf und lauschte, wie Peter die Treppe hinunter sprang und dann in der Küche rumorte.

Er war wirklich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.


End file.
